Our Love Will Never Break!
by Kurosaki Miyuki
Summary: Last chapter! Inoue menyerang Rukia! Apa yang akan di lakukan Ichigo? Bisakah mereka mengalahkan Inoue? Happy ending atau Sad ending? Check it out ! RnR minna! XD
1. Chapter 1: Senna, the new comer

Is It Love?

Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo-sensei seorang ~

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Chap 1: Senna, the new comer

Pada suatu malam, ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk termenung di atas atap rumah sambil memandang langit-langit.. Laki-laki berambut jabrik dan berwarna Orange terang itu terlalu serius berpikir sehingga ia tak merasakan kalau ada seorang gadis berambut ungu dan berpita merah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.. "_Mitsuketta~ _Kurosaki Ichigo~" Ucap gadis itu pelan.

-Keesokan harinya, di rumah Kurosaki-

"_Ohayou, onii-chan~"_ Sapa Yuzu, adik Ichigo. "_Ohayou_, Yuzu, Karin" Balas Ichigo dengan senyuman. "_Ohayou, Ichi-nii" _Sapa Karin. "_Nee, Onii-chan.. _Aku sudah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kalian semua, makanannya ada di meja tuh.." Sela Yuzu. ".._Hai, _Yuzu.._ Arigatou ne"_ Balas Ichigo dan Karin.. Tiba-tiba.. "_OHAYOOUU~~! _Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin~~" Teriak Isshin sambil melompat-lompat ga jelas.. Karena melihat tingkah laku ayahnya yang aneh dan ga jelas itu, mereka langsung memakan sarapan dan segera berangkat ke sekolah tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap..

-Di Karakura High School, kelas 1-B-

"_Ohayou, _Ichigo!" Sapa Rukia setelah Ichigo masuk ruangan kelasnya. _"Ohayou, _Rukia." Balas Ichigo lembut. _"Ohayou, _Kurosaki!" Sapa Ishida yang baru saja muncul. "Yo, Ishida! _Ohayou!" _ Balas Ichigo "_Nee, _Renji belum dating ke sekolah? 5 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi lho.." Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia. "Hmm.. Entahlah.. Dari kemarin tak ada kabar darinya.. Mungkin dia kembali ke _Soul Society_ tanpa sepengetahuan kita? Nagaimana kalau kita Tanya pada Urahara-san sepulang sekolah nanti?" Jawab Rukia.

-TENG TONG (Bunyi Bel Sekolah)-

"_Hai, minna-san~ _Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lho! Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu!" Ucap Ochi-sensei tiba-tiba saat masuk kelas. "_Anou, Ohayou, minna-san! Watashi wa Misaki Senna desu~ Douzo yoroshikun~!"_ Salam Senna. Laki-laki yang ada di kelas 1-B terpana pada Senna yang inut dan cantik itu, kecuali Ichigo. Bukannya tertarik, ia malah sedang mengobrol dengan Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya. "_Argh, moo! Urusai! _Nah, Misaki-san, kamu mau duduk di mana?" Ucap Ochi-sensei.

"_Umm.. Etto.. _Bagaimana kalau di sana?" Tanya Senna sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah Ichigo yang kebetulan kosong. "Eh? Sebelah Kurosaki? Apa kau yakin Misaki-san?" Tanya Ochi-sensei yang keheranan.

Senna hanya mengangguk kecil dan langsung duduk di sebelah Ichigo. "_Yoroshikun ne! Kimi namae wa?" _Sapa Senna pada Ichigo. "_Y-yoroshikun ne Misaki-san.. Orewa Kurosaki Ichigo"_ Jawab Ichigo lembut.

Rukia yang melihat Ichigo bercakap dengan Senna itu merasakan kejanggalan.

"_Hai-hai minna-san! _Ayo kita mulai belajar!" Teriak Ochi-sensei dengan semangatnya "Kurosaki! Ayo baca halaman 40!". "Hai.." Jawab Ichigo dengan malas.

-Sepulang sekolah-

"_Nee, Kurosaki-kun.._ Pulang bersama yuk! Aku baru pindah ke sebelah klinik Kurosaki!" Ajak Senna dengan gayanya yang manja. "_Eh? Do-douste?" Tanya Ichigo. "Eh? Douste 'Douste'?" _Tanya Senna yang langsung menarik tangan Ichigo dan memeluk tangannya.

"_Ya-yamette, Misaki-san.. cotto.." _Ucap ichigo tiba-tiba saat mereka di pintu kelas 'Rukia! _Ikuseyo!_"

Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti mereka berdua, sedangkan Senna hanya diam tetapi memperhatikan Rukia dengan tatapan sinis. Mereka pun berjalan ke rumah dengan keheningan sampai Senna berkata "Ku-kurosaki-kun.. Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan kita?"

"A-ah.. Dia Kuchiki Rukia.. Untuk beberapa alasan dia tinggal denganku.. Memangnya ada apa Misaki-san?" Balas Ichigo. "_Iyah, betsuni.. _Ayo, Kurosaki-kun!"

Sesaat mereka sampai di depan rumah Ichigo, Senna lari menuju rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya membalasnya dan masuk ke rumahnya dengan Rukia.

Pada saat mereka di kamar Ichigo, Rukia tiba-tiba bertanya "I-ichigo.. Sepertinya kamu akrab sekali dengan anak baru itu.. Aku saja hampir kau lupakan..". "_Bakka!_ Enak saja! Aku ingat kamu kok.. Lagi pula tak ada apa-apa di antara kami berdua.. Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Sindir Ichigo.

"_Nani yo? Urusai ne, Bakka Ichigo! _(baca: Strawberry) Jawab Rukia sambil blushing. "Aku hanya merasa aneh.. Itu saja kok.. Tak lebih dan tak kurang." Lanjutnya.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa diam sampai Ichigo berkata "Sudahlah.. Yang begitu tak usah di pikirkan! Aku mau mandi dulu ya.. Jangan kemana-mana.. Nanti aku mau membawamu ke sutu tempat..

"_..Hai Ichigo.."_ Jawab Rukia lembut sambil memandang Ichigo lembut/

Chap 1 END

Gomen ya kalau masih ada kesalahan .. Maklum .. Pemula .. Ini Fic pertamaku yang ku masukin ke Fan ..

Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Misaki Senna?

Disclaimer: Bleach cm pnya Tite Kubo-sensei. Kalo aku yg pnya, uda aku jadiin happy end IchiRuki .. :D

Di sini saya jelaskan, di crita ini memang ada soul society, cuma ada beberapa fuku-taichou yang saya pakai untuk menjadi pelajar di Karakura High School.. Jadi, jangan bingung ya.. XD

Satu lagi, di sini ga ada espada-espadaan.. :D

R&R!

No flame!

Chap 2: Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Daikou

"Ayo!" Ajak Ichigo yg baru saja selesai mandi. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Keheningan membalut mereka sampai Rukia bertanya bertanya pada Ichigo "Nee.. Ichigo.. Kita mau kemana?".

"Rumah Urahara-san.. Kan kita mau melihat Renji.." Jawab Ichigo santai

Rukia mengangguk, "Ichigo memang benar.. Sedari tadi di sekolah, aku tak bisa merasakan reiatsunya.." Pikirnya.

-skip-

Saat mereka sampai di depan toko Urahara, mereka melihat Jinta dan Ururu yang sedang menyapu di depan toko.

"Nee.. Jinta-kun.. Bebersih yang benar dong.." Ucap Ururu dengan 'lembut'nya.

"Urusai ne Ururu!" Omel Jinta sambil siap-siap memukul kepala Ururu dengan sapu. Tetapi ..

"Oii.. Bocah tengik! Jangan begitu! Huh! Eh, di mana Urahara?" tanya Rukia sambil memegangi sapu yang hampir memukul kepala Ururu (A/N: 3 cm lg boo).

"Cih!" Cibir Jinta dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Um.. Anou.. Arigatou Kuchiki-san.. Kisuke-san ada di dalam.. Silahkan masuk.." Ucap Ururu dengan ramah.

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia masuk setelah di izinkan masuk oleh Ururu.

-Di Toko Urahara-

"Waa~ Kombawa, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san!" Sambut Urahara yang ada di dalam toko dengan gaya 'khas'nya itu..

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya sweatdrop melihat gaya Urahara yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu. Lalu, Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Anou, Urahara.. Di mana Renji? Aku tak melihatnya di sekolah.. Bahkan aku tak merasakan reiatsunya sejak tadi.. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Rukia kepada Urahara dengan nada yang 'sedikit' khawatir yang tentu saja membuat Ichigo 'sedikit' cemburu.

Hening.. Urahara tak menjawab pertanyaan itu..

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

Sampai 10 menit kemudian... *hoh? Lama amat?*

"Iyaaah~~! Abarai-kun kembali Soul Society karena di panggil Kuchiki-taichou kemarin~" Jawab Urahara yang mengagetkan Rukia yang sedari tadi bengong dan Ichigo yang sedang tidur *Ichigo ga bisa hening kelamaan ya.. -"*.

"Urahara-san! Kau bisa membuat jantungku minggat dari tempatnya tau!" Bentak Ichigo dengan sekesal-kesalnya..

"Nii-sama? Ada apa beliau memanggil Renji?" Tanya Rukia yang penasaran karena tak biasanya kakaknya itu memanggil bawahannya

'Bused dah Rukia.. Formal amat..' Batin Ichigo di sertai sweatdrop.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin ada urusan?" Jawab Urahara dengan santainya.

-At Soul Society-

"Renji.. Aku memintamu kesini untuk membantuku merawat pohon Sakuraku. Bukan untuk makan pisang!" Omel Byakuya dengan coolnya.

"O-oh. Gomen, Kuchiki-taichou." Pinta Renji setelah menelan pisang yang daritadi bersarang di mulutnya itu.

"Yare.. Yare.." Ucap Ukitake yang sedang menyaksikan taichou dan fuku-taichou divisi 6 yang sangat bertolak belakang itu.

-At Karakura-

"Um.. Urahara-san.. Bisa aku bertanya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menyerahkan foto seorang wanita berambut ungu. "Namanya Misaki Senna, dia sekelas denganku di sekolah.. Bisakah kau selidiki dia?"

"Hm.. Bisa saja~ tunggulah hasilnya beberapa hari lagi.."

"Ah, Arigatou Gozaimasu Urahara-san.."

"Doita shimaste.."

"Ja, aku dan Rukia pergi dulu ya.. Jaa-ne, Urahara-san.. Yoroshiku!"

"Haii~ Jaa-nee~ Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san!"

-Di Jalan-

"Nee.. Ichigo, untuk apa kau minta Urahara untuk menyelidiki Senna? Ada apa sih?" Tanya Rukia mendadak.

"Iyah, betsuni.. Aku hanya merasakan kejanggalan padanya.." Jawab Ichigo dengan santainya.

Setelah Ichigo menjawab, Rukia hanya terdiam.. Sepertinya berpikir.

'Benar sih kata Ichigo.. Aku juga merasa aneh di dekatnya.. Dan... Marga Misaki ini, rasanya pernah ku dengar... Di mana ya?' Batin Rukia.

Dan sesampainya mereka di rumah Ichigo, mereka di sambut dengan teriakan.

"Kyaa~ Okaeri onii-chan!" Teriak Yuzu dengan semangat dan girang sambil memeluk Ichigo.

"E-eh? Ada apa Yuzu?"

"Ck, Ichi-nii.. Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sudah punya pacar?" Protes Karin.

"Eh?" Ichigo dan Rukia bertanya setengah teriak.

"Kukira selama ini, Rukia-nee itu kekasih onii-chan.. Ternyata aku salah ya? Hehe.." Ucap Yuzu dengan polosnya.

"Apa maksud kalian sih? Aku belum punya kekasih kok.." Tanya Ichigo heran.. Sangat heran.

'Yah, walaupun sebenernya udah ada calonnya..' Batin Ichigo sambil ngelirik Rukia dengan ujung matanya.

"Apa liat-liat?" Tanya Rukia galak. Ichigo hanya menggeleng. 'Ichigo... Sudah punya pacar? Bu-bukankah itu bagus? Kenapa hatiku sakit?' Batin Rukia.

"Ichigo!" Sapa Senna yang mendadak muncul dari ruang tamu rumah Kurosaki.

"Misaki-san? Ada apa? Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan kaget setengah hidup.

"Hehe.. Memangnya kenapa kalau 'pacarmu' ini datang ke rumah ini?" Jawab Senna dengan centilnya. *author d bejek reader. Khususnya IchiRuki FC*

Sebelum Ichigo sempat berkata-kata, Rukia sudah bertanya, "Misaki-san?"

"Hm? Kuchiki-san? Kenapa? Kau heran ya?" Bukannya menjawab, Senna malah bertanya pada Rukia dengan gaya centilnya yang semakin memuakkan Ichigo.

"Jawab dia!" Teriak Ichigo dengan geramnya. Senna hanya bisa diam dan smirk.

Yuzu dan Karin hanya terdiam terpaku melihat pertengkaran yang sedang terjadi. Mereka tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan.. *cieelah* boleh kalian masuk ke kamar kalian dulu? Kami mau berbicara.." Perintah Rukia dengan nada yg sangat lembut.

"I-iya." Jawab Yuzu dan Karin. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka heran dan takut.

"Arigatou.."

TBC

Mi: Akhinya slesai.. :3

Ichi: Slesai gimana? Pake akhirnya lagi! Uda brapa lama ni fic tak terslesaikan?

Mi: Gomen deh.. Readeers~ Gomen ya~ abis kompku gaje bgt sih.. -" *malah nyalahin komputer*

Ruki: Hm.. Hm.. *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Ichi: Apaan lagi? Ikut-ikutan aja~

Rukia: Berisik! Strawberry Jeruk!

Ichigo: apa? Dasar mid-!

Michelle: STOP! Daripda brantem, mending bantuin bales review! *lempar data review*

IchiRuki: Iya.. *ga niat*

Ruki: Pertama, dari **mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**.. Thanks for review.. Ho? Ichigo bakka? Arigatou! Lain kali akan ku pakai!

Ichi: Bawel! Midget! Yang kedua, dari **Kyu9**.. Arigatou untuk reviewnya ! Senna saingan sama Rukia? Oho, gw sgitu cakepnya ya? Sampe Rukia sama Senna mau rebutin gua? *pedee*

Mi: Sstt! *jingkrak-jingkrak* Hayo! Ktauan! Sini! Bantuin bales review! *narik Azusa*

Azu: Iya.. Iya.. Hm.. Next, dari **Ruki Yagami Luph Senna**.. Thanks for review!

Mi: Yo! Arigatou ne! Hm? Makasih banyak buat sambutannyaa~ XD

Ini udah update, review lagi ya!

Ichi: Ih~ ni author ga perlu di sambut! Perlunya di sambit!

Mi: Berisik kau Ichii~ Nanti ga IchiRuki lagi lho endingnya! *author di bejek*

IchiRuki: JANGAN!

Mi: *ngacuhin IchiRuki* Selanjutnya dari **Nana Kurosaki**, arigatou reviewnya Na-chan! Makasih juga pujiannya~ X3 Maaf kalau saya tak bisa update kilat~ TT3TT

Ya, ini udah ku update kok.. Don't forget to review again!

Azu: Next, dari **erikyonkichi**, salam kenal juga~! Iya, ada kesalahan.. Author satu ini emang payah! Maaf mengecewakan ya.. Ni udah di update, review~

Mi: Ok~ Selanjutnya dari **edogawa luffy**, maaf~ saya melakukan kesalahan~ Jadinya chapter 2nya sama dengan chapter 1.. Gomen! Thanks for review anyway.. ^^ RnR~

Ichi: For **Wi3nter**, masa bagus sih karyanya? Ga percaya.. *di lempar kaleng sama author*

Yoo~ thanks for review! Karena semangat dari reviewers, author satu ini bisa bangkit setelah sekian lama hiatus dan WB~ *?* plus jangan lupa RnR ok~?

Ruki: Sial! Di kacangin! DX *ngambek*

IchiMi: Iih~ Rukia ngambek~

Azu: Lama ih! Cepetan balesnya~

Mi: Okok.. Now for **aRaRaNcHa**, makasih sambutannya dan salam kenal juga! :3

Makasih banyak udah nyempetin review dan makasih pujiannya! Ini udah update, review terus ya~

Ichi: Terakhir dari **Chappy Ruru**, ini udah ku update, jangan lupa RnR ya~! XD

Mi: Dengan hormat, saia author *yang gaje* minta reviewnya ya? Aku butuuh bgt ~ XD

All: Review minna! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Inoue, the devil onna

Yo, minna! Saya udah coba edit-edit sedikit fic saya.. Sebenernya chap 3 ini udah di publish lama, Cuma saya ngerasa kurang gimana gituu~ Akhrinya saya edit dan saya masukin fan fiction.. semoga kalian puas dengan karya saya saat ini.. Doakan saya biar bisa update kilat ya! *plakk!*

Disclaimer: Saya~ *d tabok* iya.. Saya tau.. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo-sensei seorang .. Kalo saia yg punya, Bleach ga akan terkenal.. XD

Chap 3: Inoue, the devil onna.

Setelah Yuzu dan Karin kembali ke kamarnya, Ichigo, Rukia dan Senna melanjutkan perckapannya..

"Apa maksudmu, Misaki-san?" Tanya Ichigo geram.

"Hm? Betsuni .." Jawab Senna singkat.

"Ichigo, kau pacaran dengan Misaki-san? Tak kusangka.." Ucap Rukia datar seolah mengejek.

"Bukan begi-"

"Urusai ne Kuchiki-san! Ini urusanku dengan Ichigo!" Potong Senna dan membentak Rukia.

"Jangan menasehati Rukia dan jangan panggil nama kecilku!" Omel Ichigo "Kalau ini maumu, LEBIH BAIK KELUAR SANA! Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu lagi!"

Ichigo pun mengusir Senna dengan kasarnya, Senna hanya tersenyum lemah dan berbisik kecil di depan pintu rumah Kurosaki "Doushite Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa kau tak mau mencoba mencintaiku?"

Ichigo pun kembali ke kamarnya tanpa memakan makan malamnya dan tidur. Begitu juga dengan Rukia.

-Pagi Hari, pukul 06.00 di Rumah Kurosaki-

"Ohayou, onii-chan!" Sapa Yuzu yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan pagi. Sepertinya Yuzu dan Karin sudah tak mempermasalahkan masalah kemarin.

"Hm.. Ohayou, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia.. Ngomong-ngomong mana Oyaji? Dari kemarin ga kliatan.." Ucap Ichigo dengan nada yang masih ngantuk, mata yang masih setengah tidur dan kerutan alisnya yang semakin bertambah. Mungkin karena masalah kemarin.

"Ohayou, Ichi-nii.. Bakka Oyaji itu pergi entah kemana.. Katanya ada urusan. Aku juga ga tau urusan apa.."

"Ohayou, Ichigo.." Sapa Rukia dengan senyum yang hangat dan manis.

Ichigo hanya menjawab, "Hn.. Ohayou.." lalu duduk dan memakan sarapannya.

"Ittekimasu!" Kata Ichigo dan Rukia stengah berteriak ketika mereka sudah siap berjalan menuju ke sekolah.

-Di Jalan menuju sekolah-

"Hoaaahm~!" Ichigo menguap dengan lebarnya dan membuat Rukia risih (?). "Bakka! Kalau menguap, mulutmu di tutup dong! Bau tau!" Protes Rukia.

"Urusai ne, Midget! Ngomong-ngomong.. Apa kamu kepikiran soal Misaki-san?"

"Ada apa? Kepikiran tentang Misaki-san? Jangan-jangan kamu beneran suka sama dia lagi?" Goda Rukia sambil tersenyum yang langsung membuat wajah Ichigo merah. Entah karena malu atau marah. Walau... Sebenarnya hatinya 'sedikit' sakit-ralat, cemburu. Bahkan Rukia pun tak tau kenapa..

"Enak aja! A-aku ga suka sama dia kok! Aku suka sama seseorang.." Protes Ichigo. Senyum Rukia langsung memudar.

"Terus?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya? Soalnya dia terasa aneh sekali bagiku.. Jadi aku heran saja dengannya.."

'Ya.. Benar.. Ichigo, benar..'

-Di Kelas-

"Ohayou, Ichigo! Kau dengar? Katanya hari ini ada anak baru lagi loh! Perempuan! Kira-kira bagaimana ya?" Seru Keigo dengan 'napsu'nya sampai-sampai mengeluarkan 'hujan' dari mulutnya yang membanjiri wajah Ichigo.

"Ck, Keigo! Kau jorok skali sih! Iih! Aku tak peduli, mau anak laki-laki kek, perempuan kek, mau banci taman lawang kayak Yumichika kek! Aku sudah muak dengan anak baru kita sekarang itu.." Omel Ichigo dengan nada 'protes'nya yang ga tau sebenernya ga sengaja ataupun sengaja 'ON'.

Greek!

"Ohayou, minna! Ini ada murid baru, ayo kenalkan dirimu..!" Teriak Ochi-sensei yang hampir membuat satu kelas mati karena jantungnya hampir minggat gara-gara dia. Bahkan ada yang lattah 'bebek', 'ayam', 'setan', dan kawan-kawan dari kebun binatang. (A/N: Yang ini ga boleh di tiru.. *halah*)

"Hm.. Etto.. O-ohayou gozaimasu minna-san.. Watashi wa Inoue Orihime desu.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Sapa gadis berdada besar dan berambut pirang yang bernama Inoue pada teman-teman barunya. Satu kelas menjadi ribut di karenakan murid baru itu, ada yang berteriak, 'Inoue-san! Mau jadi pacarku?', 'Inoue-chan! Berapa nomor handphonemu?' Dan sebagainya. Yah.. Kecuali 2 orang. Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

"O-orihime-sama?" Tanya Senna dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut dan ketakutan. Suaranya yang kaget itu tak cukup kencang tapi terdengar sampai depan kelas. Bahkan satu kelas pun menjadi hening.

"Ah! Senna-chan! Senang bertemu denganmu! Kumohon bantuannya ya!" Senyum Inoue yang manis, tapi sepertinya seperti senyuman mengerikan di mata Senna. Kenapa? Senna takut? Ya! Senna panik? Ya!

"Ooh! Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Itu bagus! Ayo, Inoue-san.. Silahkan duduk di belakang Misaki-san! Nah, anak-anak.. Ayo buka buku halaman 115!"

-Skip time, dalam skejap sudah waktunya pulang-

Saat pulang, semua anak-anak di kelas sudah pergi. Yang ada hanyalah Ichigo, Rukia, Senna dan Orihime di kelas itu.

"Senna-chan.."

"I-iya? A-ada apa Orihime-sama..?"

Inoue mendekati telinga Senna dan berbisik "Sepertinya kau gagal dalam tugas ini"

Setelah mendengar itu, Senna langsung keluar kelas dengan wajah yang pucat. Sedangkan Inoue menghampiri Ichigo. Rukia yang tengah membereskan barangnya terburu-buru menoleh ke Inoue sebentar. Kenapa buru-buru? Karena Ichigo sudah siap pulang, tinggal menunggu Rukia.

"Um.. Konichiwa! Watashi wa Inoue Orihime desu! Anata wa?" Sapa Inoue kepada Ichigo dengan senyum 'maut'nya.

"Aku tau! Tadi kau sudah menyebutkannya tadi di depan kelas! Ore no Kurosaki Ichigo. Sekarang, jangan ganggu aku." Balas Ichigo dingin.. *dingin banget itu, sampai esnya Toushirou aja kalah*

Inoue tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia heran dengan Ichigo.. 'Huh, wanita cantik menyapanya kok! Kenapa dia malah dingin begitu?' Batinnya.

Inoue pun keluar kelas dengan mengacuhkan Rukia. Tetapi, sebelum ia keluar kelas ia menatap Rukia dengan tatapan dengan-ini-kita-rival.

"Ichigo, kenapa dia kau diamkan? Kasihan kan?" Tanya Rukia yang sudah selesai beberes dan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Berisik! Dia mengenal Misaki-san.. Berarti dia tau sesuatu.. Misaki-san saja takut padanya.. Berarti bisa jadi kalau dia adalah biang semua ini.." Protes Ichigo.

-Orihime's POV-

Aku keluar kelas dengan perasaan kesal, malu dan sedih. Aku tak menyangka, kalau laki-laki itu sepertinya sulit di taklukan. Malu, malu sekali!  
"Hm.. Aku akan menggunakan cara licik kalau begitu.." Gumamku.

Saat di atap gedung sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Senna. Aku memanggil Senna setelah aku keluar dari kelas. Dan bodohnya, Senna menurutiku.

"Senna-chan.. Kau masih kubutuhkan dalam misi ini.." Ucapku dingin. Senna menunduk. Entah ada apa dengannya. Aku hanya menunggu responnya saja. Respon yang tentu ku inginkan dan pasti ia katakan.

Tapi, ia malah membalas, "Maaf, Orihime-sama.. Senna ini tak mampu meneruskan misi ini.. Senna ini tak bisa melanjutkan misi ini lagi. Senna tau, Senna ini bersalah pada Orihime-sama.. Tapi-"

PLAAKK!

Aku menampar Senna sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku berkata.. "Kalau kau tak bisa berguna buatku, lebih baik kau musnah dari hadapanku! Kau takkan aku anggap lagi! Dasar pengkhianat! Mulai sekarang kau bukan bagian dari Inoue's clan lagi!"

Senna hanya menangis di situ, berharap aku menarik kata-kataku tadi. Tapi, aku meninggalkannya dengan menatapnya menggunakan tatapan pengkhianat-harus-musnah.

Aku mencari-cari ide dan akhirnya aku menemukan suatu ide yang aku bisa bilang cukup cemerlang. Aku pun berjalan mencari Kuchiki-san setelah menghubungi 'seseorang'.

-End of Orihime's POV-

"Kuchikiii-saan!" Teriak Inoue.

"Ada apa?" Balas Rukia datar. Ia sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Mereka hampir keluar gerbang sekolah kalau Inoue tak memanggilnya.

"Mm.. Anou.. Boleh aku bicara denganmu?" Tanya Inoue dengan sok lembut. Rukia hanya menatap Inoue heran. Ichigo hanya terdiam.

"Bo-boleh saja sih.. Ada apa memangnya?" Balas Rukia.

'Bagus! Kau masuk perangkapku!' Batin Inoue senang.

"Ikut aku dong!"

"Rukia.." Panggil Ichigo. Rukia yang merasa di panggil menoleh. Begitupun Inoue.

"Ichigo.. Lebih baik kau pulang dulu.." Pinta Rukia.

"Jangan!" Sela Inoue.

"Hm?" Ichigo dan Rukia bergumam bersamaan sambil menoleh ke arah Inoue.

"Se-sebaiknya Kurosaki-kun tunggu sebentar di sini.. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan juga dengan Kurosaki-kun setelah Kuchiki-san.."

Ichigo terdiam. Ia tambah curiga dengan gadis bernama Inoue Orihime ini. Sangat curiga. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk saja menandakan dirinya setuju.

"Baguslah! Ayo, Kuchiki-san!" Ajak Inoue yang memaksa Rukia dengan menarik tangannya.

Inoue dan Rukia sampai di suatu taman luas yang banyak berdiri pohon Sakura *wow, ksukaan Byakuya oii* yang sedang bermekaran.

-Rukia's POV-

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari adanya niat jahat di balik senyum manis Inoue.

"Huh, Kuchiki Rukia.. Sepertinya kau menyukai Kurosaki-kun ya?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Inoue?"

"Takkan kubiarkan! Kurosaki-kun milikku! Aku takkan membiarkanmu memilikinya!" Ucap Inoue berkacak pinggang dengan nada sok dan marah.

"Tapi-" sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, Inoue sudah memanggil seseorang.

"Nnoitra! Tessla! Lakukan yang kusuruh! Bersenang-senanglah!" Perintah Inoue disertai senyum liciknya. Lalu dia pergi setelah dua laki-laki datang.

"Rukia-chan.. Ayo, ikut kami.." Ajak laki-laki yang di panggil Tessla.

"Tessla, sabarlah!" Kata laki-laki yang jangkung itu.

"Ap-"

Lalu, laki-laki jangkung itu menonjok perutku hingga aku pingsan.

Begitu aku bangun, aku berada di sebuah kursi di dalam suatu gudang dan dalam posisi terikat!

"A-apa ini?" Tanyaku ketakutan.

"Rukia-chan.. Kamu lihat saja.." Pinta laki-laki jangkung itu.

Tiba-tiba.. KRIEEETT

Terbuka pintu gudang itu, aku melihat siapa yang masuk, dan ternyata.. Dia adalah.. Ichigo!

Tunggu! Bukan hanya Ichigo! Dia juga bersama dengan Inoue! Apa maksudnya ini?

"Kurosaki-kun.. Lihatlah Kuchiki-san saat ini.." Kata Inoue sambil mengelus pipi Ichigo. *author merinding*

Ichigo langsung menepis tangan Inoue dan melihatku dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini. Mata hazelnya terbelakak sempurna.

"RUKIA?" Teriaknya karena kaget. "Kuso! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Rukia?"

"Ichi..?"

"Inoue! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" Tanya Ichigo lagi pada Inoue dengan geramnya.

"Hmph.. Kurosaki-kun.. Peluk aku! Ciumlah aku! Cintailah aku! Kalau tidak, aku tak bisa menjamin kalau mereka takkan menyakiti Kuchiki-san.." Ancamnya.

"Sial!" Umpat Ichigo. Aku hampir menangis. 'Ichigo..'

-End of Rukia's POV-

"Ayo, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo, JANGAN!" Teriak Rukia.

"Rukia.." Gumam Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia.

"Biarkan saja aku!" Lanjut Rukia. Lalu Rukia menangis. Entah karena takut atau tak mau Ichigo bersama Inoue..

BRAKK!

Ada yang menghancurkan pintu gudang yang harusnya terkunci itu.

'Itu.. Senna? Dan.. Seorang pria?' Batin Rukia.

"Lepaskan mereka!" Kata pria itu.

Lalu, smirk muncul di wajah Ichigo pada saat perhatian Inoue teralih pada mereka. Dengan cepat, Ichigo membanting Inoue dan menghajar Nnoitra serta Tessla dengan laki-laki itu.

"Yo, Ichigo! Isashiburi ne!" Kata laki-laki itu.

TBC 

Mi: Ini udah termasuk update kilat belom ya?

Ichi: Ga tau.. Suka-suka lu.. *cuek*

Mi: *ngacuhin Ichi* Saya kesel sama Inoue~ *padahal sifatnya di buat sendiri, kesel sendiri*

Ruki: Kenapa gw lemah kayak gituu?

Mi: Sabar.. Tuntutan skenario..

Ichi: Geli ah! Pas Inoue megang-megang! Maunya di pegang Rukiaa~ *melok Ruki*

Ruki: *blush* I-Ichii! Btw, laki-laki itu sapa? Ga jelas..

Mi: Mau tau? Find out at next chapter! XD

Ichi: Ya sudah~ Updatenya cepetan!

Mi: Saya lama gara-gara fix typonya.. Skalian ralat-ralat sdikit.. Sabar minna.. Oh ya, sekarang waktunya bales review! Ada review Ichi?

Ichi: Ada! Pertama dari **Nana Naa**, makasih udah review ya!

Mi: Senna? Di chapter ini mulai di jelaskan sedikit kan? Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya~

Ichi: Next dari **Kyu9**, mau nendang gue? Sini! *nantangin*

Mi: Haha~ Sebenernya Senna itu Cuma mampir doang.. Yang tinggal bareng sama Ichi itu Ruki dong~ X3 Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya~ Thanks for review!

Ruki: Ikutan dong! Terakhir dari **Kianhe Tsuji**, thanks for review ya! Tau tuh, Senna ngaku-ngaku aja! Padahal Ichi punyaku! *ngambek*

Ichi: Jangan gitu dong Rukia~ Aishiteruu~ *lebay*

Mi: Woi! Pacarannya nanti aja! Selesain dulu! Sebenernya, Senna itu kayak cuma perantara aja.. Antara 'seseorang' dan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo ga kenal~ Tenang aja! Author satu ini *nunjuk diri* juga IchiRuki FC kok~ Dan satu lagi, ga usah manggil saya senpai ah! Aku juga baru dalam membuat fic.. XD

IchiRuki: Masa?

Mi: Yo~ Nah, sekarang saya mau kasih tau readers-sama kalau saya mungkin susah update dalam waktu dekat. Sebab, kegiatan ekstrakulikuler saya –marching band- mau tampil hari selasa, jadi mungkin saya banyak latihan dan ga sempet update. Gomen~ Doakan saya agar pertunjukannya sukses ya~

Ichi: Dih, dia malah curhat! Cepetan selesaiin! Gw mau pacaran sama Rukia!

Mi: Iya.. Iya.. Well then..

All: Minna-san! Review onegai! XD


	4. Chapter 4: Grimmjow, Ichigo's friend?

Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik pamanku Tite Kubo~ *d jotos* soalnya kalo Mi yang punya, IchiRuki pasti uda beranak banyak~ X3

Pairing: IchiRuki slight GrimmRuki *?*

Chap 4: Grimmjow, Ichigo's friend or foe?

"Yo, Ichigo! Isashiburi na!"

"Grimmjow.."

"Heh! Ada apa Ichigo! Lama tak bertemu kau begitu ya!" Ucap Grimmjow sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"I-ichi.. Siapa dia?"

"A-ah. Dia temanku. Dari SMP yang sama dulu."

"Oh."

Ichigo menghampiri Rukia lalu membuka ikatannya. Ia lalu langsung memeluk Rukia.

"..I-ichigo.."

"Stt.. Tenanglah. Aku di sini Rukia."

"Haha! Yo, Ichigo! Inikah kekasihmu?" Sela Grimmjow di sela pelukan mereka berdua. Dan tentunya diiringi tawa yang menggoda.

"A-ah." Desah Rukia. Ichigo langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadap Grimmjow.

"Enak saja! Jangan sok tau kau!" Omel Ichigo. Walau Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama blushing karena perkataan Grimmjow tadi.

"Hahaha! Wajahmu merah lho Ichigo!" Ejek Grimmjow.

"Berisik!" Elak Ichigo.

"Ah! Namaku Grimmjow-"

"Jaimjayus." Sela Ichigo polos + tanpa dosa.

"Enak aja kau Ichigo!" Protesnya. "Hei nona!"

"Y-ya?" Rukia menjawab gugup.

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Kau?"

"Ah. Namaku Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Yoroshiku.. Ah. Ho-hontou ni arigatou. Watashi-tachi hontou ni taskatta dayou!" Balas Rukia.

(A/N: Ga tau deh bahasanya bener apa ga. Kalo ada kesalahan kasih tau ya! *di hajar karna maksa* maksud saya, tolong kasi tau saya kalau saya salah ya.. Arigatou.. XD)

"Sudah! Sudah! Rukia! Pulang yuk!" Ajak Ichigo yang langsung menarik tangan Rukia.

"Ya. Ah! Jaa nee, Grimmjow-kun!"

"Hn.. Jaa." Balas Grimmjow singkat dengan wajah yang datar kayak papan setrika~ *author di bantai Grimmjow*

Ichigo dan Rukia pun pulang, Grimmjow langsung capcus (?) pas Ichigo sama Rukia pergi, Senna ga tau ilang kemana, Inoue dan kawan-kawan masih ga sadar abis di bantai (?).

Ichigo dan Rukia daritadi hanya di kelilingi oleh keheningan. Tak ada lagi suara di antara mereka. Apalagi jalan yang mereka lalui itu sunyi. Semuanya jadi bertambah sunyi.

"Rukia.." Ichigo pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Kau.. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa kau tak melawannya? Tumben sekali!" Tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi. Rukia sweatdrop seketika. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Rukia lembut.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan nanya nya dong! Susah jawabnya nih!"

"Ah, gomen.. Tapi kau tak apa kan?"

"Yaa.. Aku baik Ichigo. Arigatou na. Kau sudah menolongku. Padahal kau kan bisa meninggalkan Orihime dan membiarkanku." Balas Rukia yang juga menghentikan langkahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendiri Rukia!" Ucap Ichigo lalu memegang bahu Rukia. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu!"

Rukia blushing dan membalas, "Hehee.. Arigatou, Ichigo!" Rukia tersenyum sangat manis yang membuat Ichigo sukses blushing abis-abisan. *IchiRuki forever!*

"Y-ya!" Balas Ichigo singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah karena blushing. Dia tak mau Rukia melihat wajahnya yang udah kayak kepiting rebus itu.

"Ayo pulang!" Lanjut Ichigo.

"Haii."

"Rukia.. Kau lihat kan tadi? Sewaktu Grimmjow datang, Misaki-san menghilang. Ada apa ya? Apa perlu kita tanya dia besok?"

"Bagaimana yaaa? Sepertinya jangan deh.."

"Eh?" Tanya Ichigo yang sepertinya heran dengan jawaban Rukia.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja dan kita lihat apa yang telah terjadi. Dari keadaannya sepertinya dia takkan cerita pada kita saat ini." Saran Rukia bijak.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. Ya, ini memang bukan saat yang tepat. Senna takkan mau memberitaukan itu pada siapa-siapa. Apalagi mereka berdua yang sangat terkait dengan itu?

"Ya.. Kau betul.. Lebih baik kita bicarakan nanti saja. Ayo pulang!

"Ya.."

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat. Ichigo langsung mencari penunggu- *plakk!* maksud saya penghuni rumah Kurosaki tersebut, hanya saja hasilnya nihil.

"Hum? Mana Karin dan Yuzu?" Gumam Ichigo.

"Ah! Ichigo! Lihat ini!" Panggil Rukia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah memo kecil di atas meja.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengambil memo tersebut.

'Ichi-nii! Kami menang undian loh! Hadiahnya menginap di rumah Don Kan'onji selama 1 minggu! Uwaa~ Ichi-nii dan Ruki-nee baik-baik saja ya di rumah. Ada makanan beku kok di kulkas, makan saja kalau mau! Aku, ayah dan Karin-chan akan di sana selama kurang lebih seminggu. Jadi jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!'

Ichigo sweatdrop seketika. Begitu juga Rukia. Ckck.. Masa Kurosaki Isshin, ayah Ichigo yang lebay itu *author di hajar Isshin + FC* masih mau ikut-ikutan menginap di rumah Don Kan'onji yang sifatnya lebih gaje daripada ayahnya itu? Dan mereka juga heran melihat surat dari Yuzu yang begitu OOC. *plakk!*

Ichigo melihat, ada bagian (?) lagi dari memo itu lalu membacanya.

'N.B: Ichi-nii, selama aku tak ada tolong jangan memberantakan rumah ya! (Kecuali Ichi-nii mau membersihkannya sendiri) Dan jangan hancurkan rumah kita!'

Ckck.. Sang makhluk berkepala orange dan pemilik mata violet midget *author di jotos IchiRuki* ini langsung sweatdrop lagi. OOC sekali adiknya ini.. *plakplak*

"Rukia.."

Sang pemilik mata violet yang merasa namanya di panggil pun segera menoleh dan menjawab, "Ya?"

"Istirahat sajalah dulu.. Kau pasti capek.. Lagipula ini sudah malam.."

"O-oh. Baiklah." Jawab Rukia. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu.. Kau kembali ke kamarku. Pasti Yuzu dan Karin mengunci pintu kamarnya.." Kata Ichigo.

"Lagipula, kau rindu tidur di kamarku kan?" Lanjut Ichigo dengan narsisnya.

Kata-kata Ichigo itu sukses *besar* membuat Rukia blushing. Sambil gagap-gagapan *plak* Rukia menjawab, "Yaya.. Aku mengerti mikan! Dan... Ja-jangan geer dong!"

"Hahaa.. Ya aku tau.. Ya sudah, masuk kamarku sana! Kalau mau mandi, tunggu aku kembali! Jangan bikin alasan yang ga jelas kalau mau ngintip aku mandi ya!" Canda Ichigo.

"Enak saja! Bakka! Buat apa aku mengintipmu mandi?"

"Hahaa.. Iya iya.. Aku hanya bercanda midget maniss.." Ejek Ichigo keceplosan. Ichigo sendiri yang baru sadar malah jadi blushing sendiri. Begitu pun Rukia. Wajah manisnya menjadi semakin manis begitu wajahnya benar-benar merah. Tapi tak lama Rukia mulai sadar, di karenakan ada kata 'midget' sebelum kata 'manis' Rukia langsung menendang tulang kering kaki Ichigo. (A/N: Wauu~ pasti sakit! XD)

"Aahh!" Teriaknya. "Sakit midget!"

Melihat Ichigo yang melompat-lompat sambil memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan, Rukia hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Hahaa.. Makanya! Jangan coba panggil aku midget! Aku kan ga pendek! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi!" Protes Rukia.

'Cih! Ga mau ngaku!' Batin Ichigo.

"Ya sudah! Balik sana! Aku mau mandi dulu! Apa jangan-jangan... Kau mau mandi denganku?" Canda Ichigo yang sukses menghasilkan semburat merah *lagi* di wajah manis gadis bermata violet itu.

"Ba-bakka! Siapa juga yang mau mandi bersamamu! Mikan!" Omel Rukia.

"Yaya.. Kembali lah sana.." Ucap Ichigo datar. Walaupun ada 'sedikit' kekecewaan Rukia ga mau mandi bareng sama dia. *Uwalah.. Ichi mesum!*

Rukia pun masuk kamar Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo masuk kamar mandi. Tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang dia lupakan, Ichigo langsung masuk kamar mandi dan membuka pakaiannya.

-Karena Ichigo lagi mandi, kita pindah ke tempat Rukia dulu~-

"Bakka.. Mikan.. Ichigo.. Tawake.." Hina Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tak menyadari perasaanku..?" Lanjut Rukia. Sepertinya, Rukia mulai menyadari kalau dia menyukai Ichigo. Dia langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang Ichigo.

-Back ke tempat Ichigo a.k.a kamar mandi-

"Uwaah.. Seger banget!"

Cpak cpuk (?)

"..."

"Loh? Mana bajuku?" Gumam Ichigo sambil mengobrak-abrik keranjang dan tumpukan pakaian.

"Gawat! Aku lupa bawa baju!" Lanjutnya sambil menepuk tangannya di dahinya. "Sial!"

-Kamar Ichigo-

"Haaah~ dasar Mikan! Mandi aja lama!" Gerutu Rukia yang sudah bosan lama menunggu. "Mandi pake apaan sih dia?"

CKLEK!

"Ichi-"

"Ja-jangan liat midget!" Protes Ichigo sambil memegangi handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Wajahnya sedikit blushing.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Rukia sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ba-bakka! Kenapa kau tak pakai baju?"

"Ba-bajuku ada di kamar! Aku lupa membawanya! Cepet masuk lemari! Aku mau ganti dulu!"

"I-ya."

Rukia langsung buru-buru masuk lemari sambil menutup matanya. Tapi kok... Ada celahnya? *author di hajar Rukia*

"Jangan keluar ya! Aku mau pake baju dulu!"

"Iya, bakka! Cepetan!"

Ichigo langsung buru-buru pake baju, saking buru-burunya dia ga sadar kalo Rukia di dalam sesek napas ga ada udara.

"Uwah! Aku ga bisa napas!" Protes Rukia dan langsung saja dia membuka pintu lemarinya lebar-lebar, segera saja dia berlari keluar dari lemari menyesakkan itu.

Sialnya, Ichigo belum menuntaskan kegiatan memakai pakaian bagian atasnya sehingga dadanya yang bidang itu terlihat jelas oleh Rukia.

"A-aah.. A-anou.." Ucap Rukia terbata-bata. Dia juga ga tau mau ngomong apa. Sedangkan Ichigo dia hanya diam dan masih kaget. (A/N: Ichi lemot bener sih sadarnya! -)

"Go-gomen." Lanjut Rukia.

"Ah.. Ga apa-apa.. Yang penting misi 'bagian bawah' udah selesai." Balas Ichigo tanpa sadar. Begitu dia sadar akan ucapannya, dia melihat wajah Rukia udah merah banget. Langsung aja wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya cuma diam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Dan tentunya wajah mereka masih di hiasi dengan semburat merah.

'_Oreta, awai tsubasa-_' HP Ichigo berbunyi. Dia langsung segera mengangkat telepon yang baru aja masuk ke HPnya setelah melihat displaynya siapa yang menelepon.

-Grimmjow – Ichigo-

Ichigo: Apa?

Grimmjow: Cih, dinginnya.

Ichigo: Biar! Ada apa sih?

Grimmjow: Besok aku akan pindah ke sekolahmu, bisa kan kau dan kekasihmu mengantarkanku keliling sekolah?

Ichigo: Bisa saja. Dan dia bukan kekasihku! *inner: calon tepatnya*

Grimmjow: Hah? Masa sih? Jadi kalian masih kasmaran? Apa emang-

Ichigo: Ck, diam saja deh. Ku matikan nih.

Grimmjow: Ya sudah deh.. Arigatou~ Jaa. My baby

Ichigo: Cuiih.. Amit-amit.. Aku ga yaoi!

Grimmjow: Hehe.. Becanda kok.. Jaa..

Ichigo: Jaa.

"Siapa Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia setelah Ichigo menutup teleponnya.

"Jaimjayus.." Jawab Ichigo tanpa dosa *lagi*.

"Hah?"

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" Jelas Ichigo.

"Ohh.. Ada apa sih?"

"Dia minta kita nganterin dia keliling sekolah.."

"Haah?"

"Yaya.. Ga usah pake triak midget! Budek nih!" Protes Ichigo sambil menutupi telinganya.

"Ha-habisnya kenapa dia minta aku ikutan?"

"Tau.. Udah ah." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Setelah itu dia langsung memakai bajunya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. (A/N: Lah? Brati dari tadi Ichigo ga pake baju dong? Si Rukia masih liatin aja.. XD *author di hajar IchiRuki*)

"..."

"..."

"Hei! Ngapain kau di situ? Ga balik ke lemarimu? Apa... Jangan-jangan kau mau tidur bersamaku?" Goda Ichigo yang langsung membuat wajah gadis bermata violet itu di hiasi semburat merah.

"Bakka! Si-siapa yang mau tidur bersamamu?" Protes Rukia sambil memukul perut Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendapat pukulan itu mentah-mentah (?) hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Ahh! Sakit midget!"

"Mikan!"

"Cih.. Ga usah ngambek dong.."

"..."

Ichigo terdiam. Dia mengingat perkataan Grimmjow tadi, 'Jadi kalian masih kasmaran ya?'.

"Hei.. Rukia.." Panggil Ichigo. Rukia hanya menoleh memberi tatapan ada-apa-manggil-manggil-?-.

"A-apa kau sudah ada cowok yang kau sukai?"

"Hah?"

"A-ada?" Tanya Ichigo. Wajahnya sudah blushing abis-abisan. Rukia? Jangan di tanya.. Sebab kalian semua pasti udah tau.. Rukia blushing? Tepat! *halah*

Gimana ga blushing coba? Cowok yang dia sukain itu nanya dia suka sama siapa.. Pastinya grogi lah! *author mulai sok bijak*

"A-da sih.. Cuma-"

"Siapa?" Potong Ichigo.

"..." Rukia diam. Dia tertunduk dan wajahnya seratus persen merah!

"Rukia.. Kumohon.."

"Me-memangnya ada apa sih, Ichigo? Kenapa kau nanya gitu?" Tanya Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"..Aku.."

'Menyukaimu Rukia.. Tidakkah kau sadar?' Lanjut Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia. Yang tentu saja membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"Ichigo?" Panggil Rukia. Ichigo hanya diam.

"Sstt.. Diamlah dulu Rukia.."

Rukia pun terdiam. Mereka berdua sama-sama terhanyut di dalam dekapan hangat itu.

'Hangat, nyaman.. Ichigo.. Apakah.. Kau memberikanku kesempatan?' Batin Rukia.

"Ichi-"

Sampai di situlah Rukia bisa berbicara. Kenapa? Karena Ichigo sudah menciumnya. Mata Rukia membulat kaget. Langsung, Rukia membalas ciuman Ichigo. Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati ciuman itu.

Mereka berdua terhanyut sehingga merasakan dunia hanya ada mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada beberapa shinigami yang mengawasi mereka dari jendela kamar Ichigo.

"fufu~ udah dikit lagi bersatu.." Gumam seorang gadis berambut pendek berambut hitam bermata hazel (?)

"Betul.. Sebentar lagi.." Balas seorang gadis berambut sebahu bewarna orange dan bermata violet seperti Rukia.

~TBC~

Mi: Yeii! Minna-san! Selesai juga chapter ini..

Ichi: Bused dah.. Lelet bgt..

Mi: Yee.. Sebenernya tuh udah di bikin chapter 2 sampai 4.. Tapi belom di update aja.. Gara-gara komputerku rusak dan aku ga bisa publish ficku.. DX

Ruki: Nasib..

Mi: SAYA UDAH TAMPIL MARCHING BAND! *triak pake toa mesjid –plakplak-*

Ichi: Ngomong-ngomong.. Aku pacaran sama Ruki kok di intipiiin?

Ruki: *jitak pala Ichigo* Yee.. Sapa bilang kita pacaran? *blushing*

Ichi: Liat aja nanti.. Kita pasti pacaran deh.. *geer* Ya ga thor?

Mi: Apaan lagi manggil-manggil 'Thor'? Itu.. OCku.. Satunya.. Kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya.. *halah*

Ichi: =3='

Mi: Udahlah, pacarannya nanti aja! Bales review dulu! Ada 3 nih~ First dari, **Kianhe Tsuji**. Maaf, saya juga ngerasa gitu.. Dan harus saya katakan lagi.. _Maaf, tuntutan skenario.. DX_

Udah ketauan kan siapa di sini? Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya! XD

Ichi: Next dari **erikyonkichi, **ogah gw di cium Inoue~ maunya Rukia~ X3 RnR lagi ya!

Mi: Terakhir dari **MiRae Naomi Kurosaki**, thanks for review MiRae~! XD Makasih banyak ya! :3

Nah, minna-san.. yang minta saya update, ini udah saya update.. walaupun ini saya lakukan dengan setengah hati karna saya masih capek~ *plakplakplak*

Saya juga mohon maaf kalau fic kali ini juga pendek.. Next chapter saya usahakan panjang. Thanks and Review!

**NO FLAME!**


	5. Chapter 5: Aishiteru

Yo, minna-san! XD  
Isashiburi desu! *di kemplang readers*  
Maaf lama.. (?)  
Ku persembahkan chapter 5 ini untuk readers-sama skalian.. *cieelah*

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sama. Ga pernah di kasih ke saya.. DX

Chap 5: Aishiteru.

=Karakura high school, kelas 1-3=

"Ohayou, Ichigo.." Sapa Chad.

"Ah.. Ohayou, Chad.."

"Mana Kuchiki?" Tanya Chad sambil mencari keberadaan Rukia di balik Ichigo.

"Ga tau.. Belom nyampe kali? Kan jalannya misah.." Jawab Ichigo enteng. "Kakinya kependekan sih.."

Tak lama setelah Ichigo mengucapkan hal 'itu', Rukia langsung 'meluncurkan kepalan'nya menuju kepala Ichigo dengan se'mesra' mungkin.

"Auw! Sakiit!" Jerit Ichigo.

"Huh! Rasakan jeruk! Ngatain aja! Orang pas kamu nyampe aku udah ada di sekolah kok! Gara-gara Hisagi-senpai aja aku telat!" Elak Rukia.

"Hisagi? Hisagi Shuuhei? Anak kelas 2-1?" Tanya Ichigo heran dan pastinya, cemburu. Tau dari mana? Tuh, mukanya udah mesem-mesem, kerutan di jidatnya nambah lagi.

"Ya.. Kenapa?"

"Ga kenapa sih.." Jawab Ichigo dingin. Rukia langsung duduk di tempatnya a.k.a di sebelah Ichigo.  
Tak lama, Ochi-sensei masuk kelas dan pelajaran di mulai.

Saat sedang tengah pelajaran, Rukia merasakan ada yang janggal.. 'Reiatsu siapa?' Batinnya. Tentu saja Ichigo sedikit merasakannya, tapi ia abaikan karena menganggap itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Rukia pun langsung mengangkat tangannya. Ochi-sensei melihat dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Kuchiki?"

"Maaf, sensei.. Bo-boleh saya izin ke toilet?"

"Ya.. Silahkan Kuchiki.."

Rukia langsung berlari keluar kelas. Dan tentu saja, tujuannya bukan kamar kecil melainkan halaman Karakura High School. 'Asal Reiatsunya berasal dari sana!' Batin Rukia sambil berlari.

"Kuchiki.." Panggil seseorang.

"Kau, Kuchiki Rukia?" Tanya seseorang berambut panjang ungu kehitaman dan bermata torquise.

"Siapa.. Kau?"

"Watashi? Watashi wa Ritsu.. Kuchiki Rukia.."

"Da-darimana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Fufu.. Tentu saja dari yang mulia, Orihime-sama." Jawabnya enteng.

"Kau...?"

"Hmph.. Benar! Aku bawahannya! Aku salah satu teman dari Senna, Misaki Senna."

"Misaki-san no tomodachi?"

"Hn.. Dan.. Tujuanku kesini.. Adalah membunuhmu Kuchiki Rukia!" Teriaknya sambil langsung menyerang Rukia. Rukia buru-buru memasukan gikongan di dalam gigainya dan langsung menangkis pedang Ritsu dengan zanpakutounya.

'Uh.. Dia kuat!' Batin Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, ada 2 orang gadis yang datang dan langsung menyerang Ritsu.

"Isashiburi! Ritsu-chan!" Panggil gadis berambut orange tersebut.

"Azusa! Minami!"

"Yo, Ritsu!" Sapa gadis berambut pendek bernama Minami tersebut.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini?" Tanya Ritsu sinis.

"Rukia-nee.. Serahkan ini pada kami! Cepatlah pergi ke Ichi-nii! Inoue Orihime mengincarnya!" Ucap Minami.

"Betul! Dan.. Jangan lupa! Senna-chan dapat juga menjadi pion untuk menghancurkan Inoue! Detailnya akan kami jelaskan nanti! Sekarang, lakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan!" Teriak Azusa.

Rukia masih bingung, tapi dia memilih untuk segera ke tempat Ichigo. Tak di sangka, ternyata sudah jam istirahat. 'Sepertinya aku keluar terlalu lama..' Batin Rukia.

Rukia langsung berlari menuju kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si jeruk yang di carinya?

"Ichigo!" Teriak Rukia. Mata Rukia membulat sempurna saat melihat Inoue Orihime sedang memeluk Ichigo dan hampir mencium Ichigo kalau ia tak memanggilnya. Terlebih lagi, Ichigo tak menolak.

"Rukia?" Panggil Ichigo heran. Tatapannya yang awalnya kaget, sekarang berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah, lebih baik kau bersenang-senang dengan senpaimu itu? Siapa ya? Oh iya, Hisagi-senpai kan?" Ejek Ichigo. Rukia merasakan wajahnya memerah. Bukan, bukan karena malu. Tapi karena marah besar dan kecewa berat dengan Ichigo. Langsung saja Rukia menghampiri Ichigo dan dengan geramnya, Rukia menampar Ichigo.

'Apakah aku semurahan itu, Ichigo?' Batin Rukia sedih.

"Rukiaa!" Panggil Azusa dari kejauhan kelas 1-3.

"Ah. Kalian yang tadi.." Ucap Rukia sedikit lirih walaupun sudah tak semarah dan sesedih tadi.

"Iya, maafkan kami tadi tak berkenalan dulu.. Namaku Murayama Azusa.." Sapa Azusa sambil tersenyum. "Yoroshiku!"

"O-oh. Kalau aku, Murayama Minami.. Yoroshiku ne, Rukia nee-san?" Sapa Minami dengan lembut. (?)

"Uhm.. Yoroshiku.." Jawab Rukia. Ichigo yang tadi jadi topik, sekarang jadi kayak cicak di tembok yang di abaikan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..?" Panggil Azusa.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Ke-kenapa Kurosaki sedang bersama Inoue?" Tanya Minami yang kelihatannya shock.

"Aku bukan kenalanmu! Jangan sok kenal! Dan bukan urusanmu aku bersama siapa!" Bentak Ichigo.

"Ohh.. Ya sudah.. Kalau begitu.. Bersenang-senanglah.." Ucap Rukia tiba-tiba. "Aku akan menemui Grimmjow-kun saja.. Dia di kelas 1-1 kan?"

Semuanya membisu. Ichigo diam terpaku, Azusa mengikuti Rukia, Minami yang awalnya shock langsung mengikuti Azusa, sedangkan Inoue menyeringai kemenangan.

"Kurosaki-kun.. Sudah tak ada pengganggu lagi.. Ayo kita lanjutkan.." Pinta Inoue dengan genitnya. *author muntah -readers: jorok ih! ga nanya!-*

"Menjauh dariku! Dasar gadis murahan!" Bentak Ichigo. Sepertinya Ichigo sedang bad mood. Di tambah dengan Rukia yang meninggalkannya membuatnya tambah bad mood lagi. Sebenarnya ia cuma ingin balas dendam dengan Rukia. Tapi, gagal. Ia malah di tinggalkan.

-At Rukia-

"Anou.. Rukia.. Ja-jangan seperti itu dong.. Berbaikanlah dengan Ichigo..". Bujuk Azusa.

"..." Rukia membisu. Tapi, tak lama ia menjawab, "Aku.. Tak marah dia membentakku.. Aku.. Marah karena dia memarahi Minami-san dan... Dan dia tak menolak Inoue-san.."

"Ah. Aku tak apa, Ruki-nee.. Aku sama sekali tak tersinggung kok.. Kurosaki mungkin sedang tak baik suasana hatinya."

"..."

"..."

"...Ki-kita ke kelas Grimmjow-kun saja ya.." Ajak Rukia.

"Ha'i.." Jawab Azusa dan Minami serempak.

=Kelas 1-1=

"Ah, Rukia!" Panggil Grimmjow sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rukia.

"Grimmjow-kun.. Maaf menunggu lama.."

"Ichigo mana?"

"..."

"Anak-anak ini siapa?" Tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"I-ini.. Azusa.. Dan Minami.."

"Konichiwa.. Watashi wa Murayama Azusa desu.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Yo! Ore ga Grimmjow da.. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.."

"Konichiwa.. Watashi wa Murayama Minami. Yoroshiku.."

"Grimmjow!" Panggil seseorang. Rukia, Azusa, Minami dan Grimmjow menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"Ichigo!" Panggil Grimmjow. "Ke mana saja kau?"

"Gomen.."

Rukia hanya diam. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?' Batin Rukia.

Azusa dan Minami malah sedang asyik ngobrol dan bercanda (?). Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat dua gadis misterius ini.

"Kuchikii!" Panggil Hisagi yang ada di belakang Grimmjow sekarang.

"Hisagi-senpai? Sedang apa senpai di sini?" Tanya Rukia heran. Ichigo hanya meliriknya dengan ekor matanya. Dan... Tatapannya? Tentu saja! 'Cemburu'.

"Hah.. Hah.. Bo-boleh aku bicara denganmu?" Pintanya tersengal-sengal. Seperti yang mereka lihat, Hisagi berlari menuju ke sana sewaktu ia melihat Rukia.

"Tentu saja senpai.. Senpai mau bicara apa?" Jawab Rukia lembut yang membuat Ichigo semakin memanas (?).

"Umm.. Anou.. Ku-kuchiki mau kencan denganku hari minggu ini?" Ajak Hisagi. Rukia kaget + blushing, Azusa dan Minami sorak-sorak (?), Grimmjow cengo, Ichigo? CEM-BU-RU STADIUM 4! (?)

'Ichigo juga tak peduli padaku. Lagipula, Hisagi-senpai baik..' Batin Rukia.

"Boleh." Jawab Rukia yang membuat makhluk-makhluk (?) yang di sana cengo.

"Terima kasih.. Nanti aku jemput di Kuchiki mansion pukul 10 pagi, ya.. Jaa!"

"Jaa nee, Hisagi-senpai." Ucap Rukia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hee.. Kayaknya ada yang mau jadian nih.. Ciee~ Jangan lupa PJnya, OK?" Kata Grimmjow semangat

"Si-siapa yang mau jadian? Tidak, terima kasih.  
Lagipula.. Aku hanya menganggap Hisagi-senpai itu senpaiku yang baik. A-ku.. Menyukai seseorang."

"KYAA!" Teriak Azusa + Minami.

"Dare da?" Tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

"Mau tau aja." Jawab Rukia dingin (?).

"Ichigo?" Tebak Grimmjow.

"Huh.. Enak saja.. Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi.. Nanti pacarnya marah."

"Marah? Siapa?" Tanya Grimmjow heran. Sebab, setau dia Ichigo punya pacar. 'Lumayan kan di traktir?' Pikir Grimmjow.

"Hmph.. Masa kau tak tau? Kurosaki, cocok sekali kau dengan Inoue.." Ucap Rukia penekanan di 'Kurosaki' dan 'cocok' serta dengan nada menyindir ke Ichigo.

"Arigatou.." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Tentu saja membuat Rukia tambah sakit dan membuat IchiRuki FC jeduk-jedukin kepala ke tembok gara-gara Ichigo bilang gitu (?).

"Doita shimaste, Kurosaki." Balas Rukia cuek. "Grimmjow-kun? Mau ku antar keliling ke mana dulu?"

"Hmm.. Lapangan sekolah?"

"A-anou.. Rukia.." Panggil Azusa.

"Ya?"

"Gomen.. Aku dan Minami harus pergi sekarang. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Kalau kau mencari kami, kami akan ada di Urahara shouten." Jelas Azusa sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Rukia (?).

"Baik.. Jaa."

"Grimmjow.. Bagaimana Nel?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

'Siapa Nel?' Batin Rukia.

"Kami putus."

"Apa?"

"Nel lebih memilih Stark daripada aku."

"Grimmjow-kun, maaf aku menyela atau sok tau.. Tapii.. Ganbatte!" Ucap Rukia menyemangati Grimmjow.

"Arigatou.." Balas Grimmjow sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia. Rukia tersenyum hangat. Lagi-lagi Ichigo, CEM-BU-RU. Lalu, mereka bertiga langsung mengantarkan Grimmjow keliling.

"Kau suka bermain basket, Grimmjow-kun?" Tanya Rukia sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Ya! Mereka ada di kantin sekarang karena capek menemani Grimmjow keliling.

"Hmm.. Lumayan sih.. Kenapa?"

"Tidak.. Aku ingin kau mengajariku main basket saja.." Pinta Rukia. "Aku.. Payah.. Tidak.. Boleh?"

"Haha.. Tentu saja boleh.." Balas Grimmjow mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia. Ichigo hanya menatap mereka sinis.

'Kenapa kau tak memintaku, Rukia?' Batin Ichigo.

"Eh, kenapa ga minta sama Ichigo aja? Dia kan jago!" Saran Grimmjow.

"Tak usah.. Nanti pacarnya marah."

Semua terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Ichigo merasa sakit, Rukia tak mengakuinya. Sedangkan Rukia merasa jauh lebih sakit saat mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Grimmjow? Mikirin mau makan apaan pas di traktir Ichigo nanti. *gubrak*

=*skip time* Pulang sekolah=

Saat Ichigo mau pulang, Inoue sudah menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kurosaki-kun.." Bisiknya.

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo sinis.

"Pulang bersama yuk!" Ajak Inoue.

Rukia? Sakit dan cemburu. Itu 2 kata yang sangat pas untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Rukia saat ini.

"Ayo." Balas Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Inoue. Inoue menatap Rukia dengan tatapan -aku-menang-.

"Sayonara, Ichigo." Bisik Rukia lirih.

-Kurosaki's Resident, Ichigo's room-

"Arigatou sudah mengajakku ke sini, Kurosaki-kun." Ucap Inoue dengan senyumnya yang bisa di katakan sok manis.

"Doita shimaste." Jawab Ichigo cuek. Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin masih di rumah Don Kan'onji.

-Kurosaki's resident, family's room-

"Tadaima." Ucap Rukia.

'Oh ya, aku lupa.. Kurosaki-tachi masih pergi.' Batin Rukia. 'Ichigo... Sedang apa ya? Sepatunya sih ada.. Eh? Sepatu siapa ini?'

Rukia langsung berlari, begitu dia sudah sampai di depan kamar Ichigo, dia langsung mengintip.

'Mustahil.' Batin Rukia dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. 'Ini..'

Rukia kaget dengan pemandangan di kamar Ichigo. Ichigo... Sedang berciuman dengan Inoue? Rukia melangkah mundur. Dia tak sanggup melihatnya lagi. Sakit. Tak terasa, air matanya mengalir turun. Dia tak kuat lagi membendungnya.

"Aishiteru." Terdengar suara Inoue dari dalam kamar. Membuat Rukia semakin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Tak lama, dia berhasil menghentikan tangisnya. Rukia langsung turun dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Setelah 15 menit kemudian, Ichigo pun keluar kamar dan turun. Ichigo sangat kaget melihat Rukia tertidur di sofa.

'Rukia?' Batin Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung mendekati Rukia, bermaksud membangunkan Rukia tetapi Rukia sudah terduduk. Sepertinya dia terbangun karena suara langkah Ichigo.

"Ruki-"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Rukia dingin tanpa memandang Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Harusnya kau bersenang-senang saja. Maaf aku menganggumu, Ichigo."

"Ap-"

"Aku pergi. Maaf aku merepotkanmu selama ini. Sayonara, Kurosaki Ichigo." Potong Rukia. Rukia langsung memakai sepatunya dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpaku.

"Ada apa Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Inoue turun dari tangga.

"Tidak ada! Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Inoue!"

Ichigo langsung memaksa Inoue pulang. Setelah Inoue pulang, Ichigo menghempaskan dirinya di ranjangnya. Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Apa... Jangan-jangan Rukia melihatku berciuman dengan Inoue?" Gumam Ichigo.

-Urahara shouten-

"Kombawa, Kuchiki-san!" Sapa Urahara yang melihat Rukia berlari ke arah tokonya.

"Oh.. Ko-kombawa, Urahara." Balas Rukia dengan nada datar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Urahara.

"Ah. Bisakah kau membuka senkaimon untukku?"

"Un-tuk apa?"

"Aku ingin kembali.. Ke Soul Society.." Jawab Rukia mantap.

"Ha'i? A-anou.. Bukankah Kuchiki-san itu-"

"Aku tau! Aku memang di tugaskan di Karakura. Aku ingin kembali! Cepat buka senkaimon!" Potong Rukia kesal.

"Ha'i." Urahara takut dengan Rukia yang tegas seperti itu. Akhirnya dia hanya menurut. Tak lama, senkaimon terbuka dan Rukia kembali ke Soul Society. Sebelum memasuki senkaimon-dengan wujud shinigami-dia bergumam, "Sayonara, Ichigo."

~TBC~

Mi: Bagaimana yo?

Ichi: No! Rukia! Jangan pergi! *histeris*

Inoue: Hoho~ tak apa Kurosaki-kun.. Biarkan dia pergi! *melok Ichigo*

Ichi: Lepasin! Rukia! *masih histeris*

Mi: *sweatdrop* tenang sahaja my lovely Ichii~ *lebay*

Azu: O.O? Aku? Nongol?

Mi: Hoho~ keabisan tokoh. *plakk!* pemberitahuan, Murayama Minami itu saudara kembarnya Murayama Azusa, OCku.. :3

Azu: Hoo.. Sou ka.. *ngangguk-ngangguk* btw, sjak kapan aku punya kembaran?

Mi: Sejak fic ini ku ciptakan~ XD

Mina: Makasih Miyuki-san! Aku muncul juga!

Mi: Kembaran yang unik~ dua-duanya sama-sama mencerminkan IchiRuki kok. Readers ada yang blom sadar? Baca ulang gih! *di tampol*

AzuMina: *sweatdrop*

Ichi: *kejar-kejar Rukia*

Mi: Oke, daripada kelamaan dan memperpanjang fic ini dengan dialog gaje, lebih baik kita bales review rame-rame~ XD

Azu: Oke~ Pertama dari **Searaki Icchy La La La**, hoo~ emang nih, author ini ngasal~ *plak, di timpukin author* maap, maksud saya author ini ga gitu ngerti karna author nekad satu ini cuma blajar jepang lewat anime.. X3

Makasih Pbnya ya! XD

Belom ngerti? Saya juga. *plak*

Mi: Azu lama~ Icchy, sebenernya sih ini masih awal-awal jadinya agak gaje *emang gaje!* Yah, awal-awalnya sih aku mau munculin tokoh-tokohnya dulu.. Mulai dah masuk ke shinigami-shinigami dan battlenya.XD

Happy Valentine, Icchy~

Mina: Ikutan dong~ Next, dari **Kianhe Tsuji**. Hehe~ aku emang pengen bikin ending IchiRuki~ tapi maaf ya, di sini ga happy ending~ DX

Tenang aja, saya jamin 100% next chapter itu berendingkan IchiRuki~ Kenapa? Soalnya saya udah buat chap 6nya tinggal edit dan mengurangi typo~ :3

Thanks for review Tsuji-san! Happy Valentine!

Mi: Lalu, dari **Nana Naa**, ini sudah di update, RnR again dan Happy Valentine, Nana-chan! XD

Azu: Males bacain lagi~ Baca lah sendirian sono! *ngibrit*

Mi: Cih, Minami~ temenin sampe selesai.. *puppy eyes*

Mina: *sweatdrop*

Mi: Last, dari **Minami Tsubaki**~ Ga apa-apa kok~ :D

Mi seneng Minami-san mau nge-review.. makasih sarannya ya! Anou.. sebenernya aku juga pernah mikir mau ke romance and humor aja, Cuma semakin ke sini (?)nya aku ngerasa kalau ini rada masuk ke mystery gara-gara Inoue dan kawan-kawan.. *plak* nanti kupikirkan lagi deh~ Arigatou, Minami-san! Happy Valentine! XD

All: Minna-san! Reviewnya di nantikan.. :D


	6. Chapter 6: Final chapter

Yeii! Yo, minna! XD  
Bertemu lagi dengan author sedeng ini.. *nyadar*  
Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang selalu menanti dan tetap membaca fic saya sampai chapter 6 ini. :)

Saya cuma mau menambahkan satu hal.  
Soal Hisagi yang mengatakan akan menjemput Rukia di Kuchiki mansion, itu karena Rukia mengatakan bahwa ia tinggal di Kuchiki mansion agar tak ada yang mengetahui kalau ia satu atap bersama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Emh, saya ga usah banyak omong lagi deh.. Let's start! XD

Don't forget, Don't like Don't read! RnR~

Chap 6: Sayonara and aishiteru.

-At Soul Society-

Rukia duduk termenung dan hanya memandang taman di Kuchiki mansion. 'Ichigo. Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakannya?' batinnya.

"Rukia. Melamun lagi?"

Rukia menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Itu adalah sahabat Rukia dari kecil selama di rukongai. Rambut merah jabrik diikat itu takkan pernah di lupakan oleh Rukia.

"Tidak. Aku.. Hanya bosan.. Makanya aku memandangi taman ini.." balas Rukia singkat mencari-cari alasan. Renji hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban sahabatnya yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Rukia! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Semenjak kau kembali dari Karakura kau jadi begini! Ada apa sih? Sudah 4 bulan Rukia! 4 bulan! Aku tak bisa terus melihatmu begini!" protes Renji yang mengeluarkan semua yang di resahkannya.

"Gomenasai.. Renji.." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir manis gadis bermata violet itu. Renji langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Rukia dan menepuk bahu Rukia. "Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku janji akan selalu membantumu sebisaku." ucap Renji menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

"Arigatou, Renji." gumam Rukia.

-At Karakura, Karakura high school-

Mata laki-laki berambut orange ini memang menatap papan tulis, tapi pikirannya tak ada di sana. Dia hanya memikirkan satu gadis yang ia cintai. Ya, Kuchiki Rukia. Semenjak kepergian Rukia, mata hazel Ichigo tak pernah menunjukkan semangat dan kebahagiaan lagi. Melainkan hanya kesedihan, kepedihan dan kesepian.

'Rukia.' batin Ichigo. 'Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?'

Sehari setelah kepergian Rukia, Ichigo masih bersantai. Hisagi yang mencari-cari Rukia gara-gara kencan pun di abaikan Ichigo.

Seminggu setelah kepergian Rukia, Ichigo mulai merasa risih dan tak tenang. Akhirnya dia mengunjungi Urahara. Sayang, begitu ia datang ia langsung mendapat kabar kalau Rukia kembali ke Soul Society. Ichigo semakin merasa bersalah.

Sebulan setelah kepergian Rukia, Ichigo merasa kesepian, rindu yang amat dalam pada gadis bermata violet itu. Sejak saat itu, Ichigo kembali menjadi Ichigo yang sebelum bertemu Rukia. Ichigo yang 'dulu'. Inoue? Tentu saja masih berusaha mendekati Ichigo. Tapi, tanggapannya hanya satu. Cuek. Sedangkan Azusa dan Minami di jadikan budak Urahara (?).

Tak terasa, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Ichigo langsung bergegas mengambil tasnya dan pergi sebelum di grecoki (?) *baca=di terkam* Keigo dengan tarian lebaynya.

-Skip time. Kurosaki's resident, Ichigo's room-

"Rukia. Kenapa?" bisik Ichigo lirih.

"Hontou ni aishiteru, Rukia."

-flashback-

"Kurosaki-kun." panggil Inoue seraya mendekati Ichigo.

"Ya?" jawab Ichigo dingin. Tiba-tiba, Inoue menarik kerah seragam Ichigo dan menciumnya. Mata hazel Ichigo terbelakak lebar.

Saat itu, Ichigo buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya dengan cepat. Tanpa menyadari kalau Rukia sudah menyaksikannya dan menangis di depan kamarnya.

"Aishiteru." ucap Inoue.

Ichigo terdiam. Ia langsung mendorong Inoue. Inoue tampak terkejut.

"Lepaskan." ucap Ichigo dingin.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"Aku mencintai orang lain! Jangan lakukan ini padaku! Aku tak menyukaimu! Bahkan mencintaimu! Sadarlah Inoue!" teriak Ichigo geram.

"Dare da? Siapa yang berhasil mencuri hatimu itu?"

"Aku mencintai Rukia." jawab Ichigo mantap yang membuat Inoue langsung diam.

-End of Flashback-

"Rukia, aishiteru." gumam Ichigo sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap.

-Keesokan harinya, at Karakura-

"Uhm..."

Ichigo berusaha membuka matanya. Berat.. Mungkin karena tidurnya kemalaman kemarin. "Huaah! Ngantuk!" gumam Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Ichigo langsung ke dapur untuk mengambil roti panggangnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia berangkat ke sekolah.

-At Soul Society-

"Ohayou, nii-sama." sapa Rukia yang melihat Byakuya sedang duduk di ruang makan menikmati sarapannya.

"Ohayou, Rukia." sapa Byakuya balik dengan nada dingin. Walau tersirat nada kekhawatiran. Ya, semenjak Rukia pulang ke Soul Society dan murung seperti itu, Byakuya tak sedingin dulu. Dia mulai memperhatikan Rukia.

"Nii-sama sibuk hari ini?" tanya Rukia sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry di roti panggangnya. 'Ichigo ka?' batin Rukia.

"Tidak terlalu sibuk. Ada apa?"

"Aku.. mau minta maaf!" ucap Rukia mantap. Membuat Byakuya bingung. "Untuk?"

"Gomenasai.. Nii-sama.. Aku.. pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tugasku! A-aku, mau kembali ke Karakura dan melaksanakan tugasku! Gomenasai!" mohon Rukia sambil menundukan kepala.

Byakuya merasa adik iparnya itu sedang di landa masalah besar. Walau adiknya memohon seperti itu, ia menyadari kalau suara Rukia terasa terpaksa dan bersalah. Byakuya memeluk adiknya itu, merasa kalau adiknya butuh dukungan.

"N..Nii-sama..?" tanya Rukia heran dengan perlakuan Nii-sama'nya itu.

"Aku mengizinkanmu pergi. Asal kau kembali dengan ceria, aku akan membiarkanmu melaksanakan tugasmu kembali di Karakura. Kau kumaafkan." jelas Byakuya. Rukia tersenyum lemah. 'Arigatou, Nii-sama sangat baik padaku.' batin Rukia.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, nii-sama!" ucap Rukia girang sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mempersiapkan kepergiannya ke Karakura. Byakuya hanya menatapnya dan bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. 'Doitashimaste, Rukia.' batin Byakuya.

-At Karakura-

'Aku ngantuk...' batin Ichigo yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan pelajaran Ochi-sensei. 'Seandainya kau ada di sini, Rukia... Aku pasti takkan kesepian seperti ini.'

Tak lama, bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Ichigo langsung pergi ke rumahnya. Ia tak mau bertemu dengan Inoue lagi yang selama ini membuat dirinya dan Rukia menjauh. Ia benci Inoue. Entah kenapa, melebihi kebenciannya pada hollow yang pernah membunuh ibunya itu.

-Kurosaki resident, Ichigo's room-

"Fuuh~ tau kah kau? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Rukia.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" gumam Ichigo. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo merasakan reiatsu yang sangat di kenalnya meningkat. Bersamaan dengan reiatsu dari sebuah hollow. Ichigo langsung merubah dirinya menjadi shinigami dan menghampiri asal reiatsu itu. Benar. Dugaannya benar. Itu adalah wanita yang di rindukannya selama ini. Wanita yang selalu ia cintai sepenuh hatinya.

Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia!" Panggil Ichigo seraya berlari dan memeluk gadis bermata violet itu.

"Lepaskan aku..." ucap Rukia dingin.

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo heran dengan respon Rukia yang dingin itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kurosaki, hollow seperti ini cukup aku saja yang urus. Kau tak perlu turun tangan." jelas Rukia datar tanpa menatap Ichigo.

"Rukia? Ada apa denganmu? Kau aneh!" protes Ichigo.

"Apa yang aneh, Kurosaki?"

"Kau... Kenapa sih? Apa itu karena-"

"Gomenasai. Aku mau pergi dulu." potong Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpaku. Ia tak mau terlibat lagi dengan shinigami daiko ini. Cukup sudah. Cukup sudah ia merasakan cinta. Cukup sudah ia merasakan perihnya di tolak walaupun secara tak langsung. Cukup sudah ia menjadi shinigami berperasaan cinta karena shinigami itu. Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo. Tapi Rukia tak menyahut dan akhirnya pergi dengan shunpo.

'Sayonara.' batin Rukia yang sudah menitikan air mata dari iris violetnya. 'Aishiteru, Ichigo.'

Akhirnya, Ichigo kembali dengan lemas. Menyadari kalau Rukia telah berubah. Menyadari kalau Rukia berubah karena dirinya. 'Rukia.. Doushite..?'

-At Rukia-

Rukia sedang duduk di suatu atap rumah. Berusaha mengehirup nafas yang banyak karena lelah bershunpo. 'Gomenasai, Ichigo. Sayonara.'

"Aku hampir menang, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia kaget dan segera menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ternyata, suara yang di dengan Rukia itu berasal dari suara seorang gadis. Gadis itu sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya bersama bawahannya.

Inoue Orihime dan Ritsu.

Mereka memakai pakaian seperti shinigami tapi berwarna putih-seperti pakaian espada dan pakaian Inoue saat seperti ia di sekap. Mereka memegang katana dan Rukia bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Kuchiki-san sangatlah bodoh. Padahal kau bisa menarik Kurosaki-kun dariku, tapi kau malah meninggalkannya." ucap Inoue bangga (?).

"Heh.. Aku tak peduli dengan Ichigo! Sebenarnya, siapa kau?"

"Ritsu, jelaskan padanya." perintah Inoue. Ritsu mengangguk dan menghadap Rukia.

"Inoue Orihime-sama adalah putri daripada Inoue's clan, adik raja Inoue Sora. Semua bagian Inoue's clan harus melindungi semua bagian pemimpin kerajaan. Inoue Orihime-sama adalah calon ratu di masa depan menggantikan Inoue Sora-sama. Jadi, kau sangat bodoh kalau berani menantang Inoue Orihime-sama." jelas Ritsu dengan seringainya. Rukia terdiam.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya tadi dengan Ichigo? Apa kau mau menjadikannya raja bersama denganmu?" tanya Rukia geram.

"Huh.. Kuchiki-san hebat juga.. Tentu saja aku mau menjadikannya raja bersamaku. Aku harus mendapatkan yang ku inginkan! Itu baru bagian dari Inoue's clan! Kau tau? Sora nii-sama juga mendapatkan ratunya dengan cara sepertiku." jelas Inoue.

"Siapakah wanita malang itu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada mengejek.

"Kuchiki Hisana nee-sama. Ups... Ralat, Inoue Hisana nee-sama."

"Ap-a? Kenapa nee-san'ku? Kau bohong! Nee-san itu istri nii-sama!" sangkal Rukia.

"Memang, tapi Hisana nee-sama di rebut paksa oleh Sora nii-sama.. Akhirnya Hisana nee-sama menikah karena terpaksa.. Setengah tahun lalu wanita murahan itu malah meninggal, cih!"

"Jangan menghina Hisana nee-san!" teriak Rukia.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu lama berbincang ya?"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi, Inoue dan Ritsu langsung menyerang Rukia. Rukia langsung menangkis pedang mereka. 'Mereka kuat!' batin Rukia panik.

-At Ichigo-

"Nani? Kono reiatsu?" gumam Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. "Rukia!"

Ichigo langsung berubah jadi shinigami dan bershunpo ke sumber reiatsu itu berada. Mata Ichigo terbelakak saat melihat perut Rukia di tusuk oleh pedang Ritsu yang sedang tertawa kemenangan. Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia yang terjatuh ke tanah. Ia memeluk tubuh Rukia yang sudah lemas terkulai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Rukia?" teriak Ichigo geram. Ia tak kuat melihat Rukia seperti ini di depan matanya.

"Ichi-go.. pergi.. lah.. Sela..matkan diri..mu.. Kumohon.." bisik Rukia lirih.

"Kurosaki-kun datang juga.. Kurosaki-kun tau? Kuchiki-san tak bisa di lumpuhkan dengan ancaman dan caraku menyerangnya dulu. Kurosaki-kun harus melihat ini... Kuchiki-san akan mati kalau Kurosaki-kun tak mau bersamaku." jelas Inoue di sertai seringainya.

"Kuso! Rukia! Kau baik-baik saja? Oii! Rukia!" panggil Ichigo sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rukia yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya di pelukkannya.

"Kumohon.. Ichi..go... Sela...mat...kan.. dirimu.." bisik Rukia lagi. "Jangan.. perdulikan aku.."

Kalimat terakhir membuat Ichigo semakin merasakan sakit. Ia sangat mencintai Rukia. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Rukia? Terlebih lagi, dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku takkan meninggalkanmu!" teriak Ichigo pada Rukia. Rukia menitikkan air matanya dan tentunya terlihat oleh Ichigo.

"Ichi-go.."

Ichigo langsung menyenderkan Rukia di tiang terdekat dan mengeluarkan zanpakutounya. Tanpa harus menunggu lagi, Ichigo langsung menyerang Inoue dan Ritsu secara bersamaan.

"Ayo! Ikutlah denganku, Kurosaki-kun!" ajak Inoue dengan seringainya. Ichigo tak menjawab, ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya pada perut Inoue. Inoue langsung menjerit kesakitan. Ritsu bershunpo ke arah Ichigo dan Ichigo sudah memasang kuda-kudanya. Ia siap menangkis pedang Ritsu saat ingin menebasnya.

Salah.

Kurosaki Ichigo salah besar.

Ritsu bukan bershunpo ke arah Ichigo. Ritsu bershunpo ke arah Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang terluka parah. Ichigo yang menyadarinya langsung menghadang Ritsu. Ritsu kaget tapi ia menyeringai.

"Kuchiki Rukia akan mati kalau kau menolak Orihime-sama, Ichigo!" teriak Ritsu mengingatkan.

"Aku tau itu! Dan aku takkan membiarkanmu membunuh Rukia!"

"Artinya... Kau menyerahkan dirimu pada Orihime-sama?"

"Cih.. Kuso.." Cibir Ichigo.

"Jadi?"

"..."

"Cepat jawab, Kurosaki Ichigo! Katanaku ini sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menebas gadis mungil itu!"

"Baiklah. Asal kalian berjanji takkan melukai Rukia."

Ritsu menyeringai mendapati jawaban Ichigo yang memuaskan. Ritsu segera berlari menuju Inoue dan mengobati lukanya. Setelah Inoue sembuh, Ritsu membuka gerbang-seperti garganta-di langit dan membawa Ichigo masuk. Tapi,

JLEB!

Saat sebelum Ichigo masuk dalam gerbang tersebut, ada yang menebas perut Inoue-di bekas tebasan Ichigo-dan menebas kedua tangan Ritsu. Ichigo menoleh, yang menebas mereka berdua itu adalah gadis yang terkulai lemas di bawah tadi. Gadis yang tadi Ichigo berusaha untuk lindungi.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Ia menebaskan Sode No Shirayuki'nya walau ia sedang terluka parah. Untungnya, Ritsu bisa menyembuhkan melalui tangannya. Dan tangannya sudah Rukia tebas. Jadi, mereka berdua kesakitan dan buru-buru memasuki gerbang tersebut. Tetapi, sebelum mereka bisa masuk, Ichigo menyerang mereka dengan Getsuga Tenshou hingga mereka kalah.

"Ku...so... Kuro...saki-kun..." ucap Inoue terbata-bata. Ichigo menebas Inoue dan Ritsu sekaligus. Perlahan, mereka berubah menjadi debu.

"Kurosa...ki-kun... Ugh... Aku... terlalu meremehkanmu... Hah... Ugh... Ai...shi...teru..." ucap Inoue untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berubah menjadi debu dan tertiup angin bersama bersama dengan Ritsu.

Rukia terjatuh lagi, tapi sebelum ia jatuh ke tanah, tubuhnya sudah di peluk erat oleh Ichigo. Ichigo yang panik langsung segera membawa Rukia ke Urahara shouten. Urahara tak begitu terkejut melihat Rukia yang terluka begitu parah. Ichigo hanya menunggu bersama Urahara di ruangan di mana Rukia sedang di sembuhkan.

"Kurosaki-san.. Saya sudah mendapatkan hasil penelitian dari Misaki Senna.." jelas Urahara. Ichigo hanya mengangguk yang berarti, -jelaskan-padaku-.

"Misaki Senna adalah bawahan dari Inoue's clan. Inoue's clan terletak di daerah Hueco Mundo tapi bukan di daerah Las Noches. Inoue's clan di pimpin oleh Inoue Sora. Adiknya Inoue Orihime. Clan itu terkenal kelicikan dan kekejiannya. Mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Termasuk pasangan. Inoue's clan selalu mempunyai pemimpin dan tak pernah kehilangan kontrol kepemimpinan." jelas Urahara.

"Tapi Kurosaki-san tenang saja. Kurosaki-san telah mengalahkan Inoue Orihime kan? Berarti tak lama lagi Misaki Senna juga akan musnah. Tapi, tidak dengan Inoue Sora sang kakak."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia dan menggenggam tangan sang gadis.

"Kurosaki-san tenang saja. Aku sudah mengirimkan Yoruichi-san ke istana mereka untuk membantai mereka." jelas Urahara santai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya.

"Arigatou na, Urahara-san..." ucap Ichigo yang di balas anggukan Urahara.

"Ugh.."

Rukia mulai membuka mata. Iris violetnya bertemu dengan mata hazel Ichigo yang sedang memancarkan kecemasan dan ketakutan. Rukia berusaha duduk dan di bantu oleh Ururu yang duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Ruki-"

PLAAK!

Rukia menampar keras Ichigo. Ichgo terlihat kaget dan shock. Rukia terlihat mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Baka mono! Untung tadi mereka ku hentikan! Kenapa kau menyerahkan diri pada mereka, baka?" teriak Rukia marah. Ichigo menunduk terdiam.

"A-ku.. hanya tak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Rukia.."

"..."

Urahara, Tessai-yang sudah selesai menyembuhkan Rukia-dan Ururu langsung keluar begitu tau ini adalah urusan mereka berdua. Terlebih lagi, mereka tentunya tak mau jadi korban dari pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia-karena mereka tau seberapa ganasnya mereka berdua kalau sedang bertengkar.

"Rukia.. Gomen.. Lagi-lagi karena aku, kau terluka."

"Aku terluka karena mereka menyerangku! Bukan karenamu! Lagipula Inoue sudah di kalahkan 'kan?"

"Tapi.. yang mereka incar itu aku... Aku tak mau kau terluka lagi, Rukia.."

Rukia menunduk. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Ia ingin menangis di pelukan Ichigo sekarang, mengeluarkan semua keresahannya, perasaannya.

"Rukia.." Ichigo langsung memeluk gadis yang di cintainya itu. Erat. Ia tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu lagi. Ini memang Rukia yang ia cintai. "Aishiteru."

Mata Rukia terbelakak sempurna. Kaget dengan pernyataan Ichigo barusan. Ia menitikkan air matanya. Membalas pelukkan Ichigo.

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo." balas Rukia dengan bisikkan. Tapi tetap terdengar jelas oleh Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum sekarang. Ia menggendong Rukia dan membawa Rukia ke rumahnya. Kenapa? Urahara dari tadi berusaha ngintip, tapi gagal gara-gara ketauan Ichigo.

-Kurosaki's resident-

"Rukia.. Sebenarnya, kenapa kau kembali ke Soul Society waktu itu?" tanya Ichigo. Ya! Sekarang ia ingin memperjelas semuanya. Alasan Rukia melakukan semua ini.

"A...aku... Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggumu dengan Inoue. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Ichigo! Aku-"

Rukia bungkam. Bukan karena ia bingung mau berkata apa atau malu, Rukia memang tak bisa bicara lagi. Ciuman dari Ichigo menghentikannya. Ichigo melumatnya lembut dan perlahan. Mencoba untuk merasakan Rukia dan membuat Rukia merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Aku hanya mencintai satu gadis. Gadis itu bernama Kuchiki Rukia." bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah. "Aku tak pernah mencintai wanita lain. Dan apa boleh ku tau, kenapa kau menerima ajakan kencan Hisagi?"

"Hisagi-senpai baik padaku. Walau aku tau, itu hanya kebohongan semata."

"Eh?"

"Hisagi-senpai... adalah bagian dari Inoue's clan. Tato di pipinya itu yang membuatku sadar. Ia juga mau membunuhku. Aku hanya mengikuti dan mengintainya saja. U-Untuk keselamatanmu." jelas Rukia malu. Wajahnya di hiasi semburat merah yang membuatnya semakin manis di mata Ichigo.

"Percayalah selalu padaku. Aku akan selalu menjagamu." bisik Ichigo. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada wajah Rukia. Hari itu mereka lalui dengan ciuman dan dengan kebahagiaan.

-Next day-

Ichigo membuka matanya. Ia sempat bersemu merah melihat Rukia masih tertidur dalam pelukkannya. Tidak! Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam. Hanya tidur berpelukan. Terlalu beresiko melakukan lebih-walaupun pikiran kotor Ichigo terkadang sudah merasukinya (?). *author di bom -tepar-*

"Oii.. Rukia!" panggil Ichigo membangunkan Rukia.

"Nghh.."

"Rukiaa!" Gagal, Ichigo berusaha lagi dengan menggoyangkan tubuh Rukia.

"Ngh.. Iya, aku bangun, Ichigo!" keluh Rukia yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Ohayou."

"Uhm... Ohayou, Ichi.."

"Mau makan? Sudah ku siapkan.. Oh ya, kau menghapus memori Yuzu, Karin dan bakka oyaji itu?"

"Hn.. Aku berpikir sudah tak punya urusan lagi saat itu. Ya kuhapus ingatan mereka tentangku."

"Ck, bikin susah saja.. Jadi, aku harus mengenalkanmu dari awal?" protes Ichigo.

"Mungkin.. Caranya?"

"Yah.. Paling aku tinggal bilang, 'Oyaji, Yuzu, Karin, ini Kuchiki Rukia. Kekasihku. Mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal bersama kita.' begitu." jelas Ichigo santai. Muka Rukia langsung memerah mendengar penjelasan Ichigo.

"Si-siapa yang kekasihmu?" protes Rukia yang sudah blushing.

"Hm? Gadis di hadapanku ini.. Kuchiki Rukia.."

BLUSH!

Rukia semakin memerah. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kekasih barunya ini. Manis sekali.

"Ba-baka! Memang kapan kita jadian? Kau-"

"Semalam.. Kau lupa, Rukia?" jawab Ichigo santai.

"A-"

Ichigo mulai risih melihat kekasihnya yang protes melulu itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggoda kekasihnya sekaligus menghentikan demo kekasihnya itu. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia dan sukses. Rukia bungkam dan semakin memerah.

"Menjauh.. Ichi.."

Ichigo malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia dan menciumnya. Rukia jelas kaget. Tapi lama-lama ia malah menikmati ciuman Ichigo. Ichigo yang sudah merasa Rukia rileks, melepaskan ciumannya.

"Mengerti sekarang? Semenjak kau menyatakan cinta padaku, kita sudah jadian."

"E-Enak saja! Kamu dulu yang menyatakan cinta padaku, kan?" protes Rukia dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Terserahmu saja. Yang penting,"

Rukia terdiam dan tertunduk. Menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Ichigo kembali tersenyum melihat gadisnya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Kita saling mencintai, Rukia. Aku takkan membiarkanmu terluka." lanjut Ichigo.

"Arigatou.. Aishiteru, Ichigo." Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ichigo.

"Aishiteru yo, Rukia. Kita takkan pernah terpisahkan." Ichigo balas memeluk Rukia dan mencium wangi tubuh gadisnya itu. Ia bangga bisa memiliki hati Rukia.

~Owari~

Mi: Yeii! Akhirnya update! Saya bener-bener berterima kasih sama readers yang sudah setia menunggu dan membaca fic saya sampai chapter 6 ini. Iya, saya tau.. Ini endingnya gajelas... Cuma tolong jangan di flame ya? Ngritik nggak apa-apa... Tapi jangan yang pedes-pedes... Lagi Global Warming! DX *apa hubungannya?*

Ichi: Akhirnya~ gw jadian sama Rukia juga.. :3

Mi: Bangga?

IchiRuki: Banget! XD

Grimm: Gw ga nongol di sini. *pundung*

Mi: Peranmu cuma figuran di sini. Udah lewat masamu... *plak*

Ren: Akhirnya gw nongol juga.. Walo cuma bentar kan lumayan. Menghiasi layar fan fiction ini dengan kehadiran gw yang cool. *hoek*

IchiRukiMi: Amit-amit. Baboon kayak lu kagak ada kerennya! DX

Ren: *pundung di pojokan kolam ikan koi*

Mi: Okay then... Karena ini chapter terakhir, boleh minta reviewnya? Jangan nge-flame ya...

Ichi: Bego! Lu belom bales review!

Mi: Oiya~ Makasih udah ngingetin~~ XD

Ichi: Bawel! Cepetan~

Mi: Iya, iya~ First, **Kianhe Tsuji**. Yah.. udah di kasih tau kok di chapter ini~ Dan maksudku, chapter kemarin itu ga happy ending.. Smua ficku pasti happy ending kok~ Soalnya aku ga suka sad ending.. T.T

Ichi: Ni anak malah curhat! Next dari **Reiji Mitsurugi, **tau ni.. Author gajelas.. Nulis aja masih ngaco udah bikin fic.. Dia tuh- *di tendang Mi*

Mi: UWAA~~ *capslock kepencet :p* Arigatou perbaikannya Reiji-san~~ Gomen, tulisanku masih ancur.. Ahahaha.. nggak apa-apa kok.. aku udah seneng Reiji-san mau review~ Review yang lain juga ya~ Masih FRESH! *di tabok*

Ichi: %^%^!(*&!*&!#&&#

Mi: Apaan sih? –

Ichi: Ngapain nendang gw? SAKIT!

Mi: *nyuekin Ichi* lalu, **eriluvte-chan **dan **edogawa Luffy**, yah.. udah di jelasin semuanya kan disini? Maaf kalau endingnya aneh.. ==

Ruki: **Minami Tsubaki**-san kembar tiga? Ga nyangka *plak*

Mi: Anou, gomen Minami-san~ Ternyata aku ga jadi pake 'Mystery'. Aku ganti ke humor.. Semoga pas.. Ohya, arigatou udah bilang ficku kocak~ Padahal itu ngelawak asal-asalan~(?) XD

Ichi: Last, **Risha Ichigo**, tuh.. Abis update chapter kemaren langsung HIATUS! Makasih udah review ya..

Mi: NAH! Jangan lupa review lagii~ XD

All star: Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, minna... XD *sujud-sujud*


End file.
